Revenge and the Cold Hard Truth
by McCarly
Summary: Carly finds out the truth and goes for Revenge.... and Michael learns the cold hard truth.... Rate M for Murder.


Okay hello my people! So, I don't know if you herd but Michael is going to wake up and blame Carly... Okay this piss' me off. Carly is the only person who didn't give up on Michael. If it wasn't for her Michael would have died in that bed. Damn writers! First song is called Next Life by Carmen Rizzo. First song is called Next Life by Carmen Rizzo. So this story is about painful truth and payback. In joy. Warning murder! Oh, and this is a one shot. But please tell me what you think!!

Oh, and BTW this is long. I know I know I should do two chapters but I really don't want to … so yeah. Don't hate me. And all the songs are on my Myspace page. Myspace dote com / carlymccorkle

**Revenge and the Cold Hard Truth.**

Would you step away from me  
Would you rather see me suffer

That was it, the last straw. She was sick of the lies and of her son... the son she fought for hating her. It was time for everyone to stand up and own what they had done. Lord knows she was paying for sins not her own. And the sins she was to blame for.... pay in full with a shit load of interest. They had taken her world light it on fire and burned in heart into ice.

At five months pregnant doctors were telling her she couldn't take anymore, a husband who had lied to her face, a ex-husband sleeping with enemy, a coward for a best friend, and a son with his hand in the sand... she was done. Carly walked away from the door. She had herd enough.

How long must I wait for you

Carly pick up her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"I know what you and your sister did."

"Who is this?"

"I would advise you keep this call to your self. Meet me in a hour there."

"I don't know what..."

"Play with me and I will put a built in her head. One hour alone." Carly closed the phone. And made her way to the place her son was shot.

Would you reject my soul

Would you ever close that door.

To be honest she didn't know what the she would do when he got there, just that he had to pay for his part. But more importantly his sister had to feel all the pain Carly had felt in the last year. All the pain Michael was feel. To hell with the outcome. Only hate and vengeance burn in Carly tonight and tomorrow... she would sleep fine.

Carly walked around the warehouse. The last time she was here was one year after Michael was shot. She had told Jason not to let this place be a shiren to something horrific, to opened it again. Carly herd a car pull up and moved behind the door and pulled on her black gloves that were always in her pocket. Marring mobster had backlash. Carly saw the pipe on the shelf and garbed it, perfect....like fate had placed it there just for her retribution.

Would you see what we're coming down to

would you ever come down to me.

The gun came into view before the man. As she could see his face she slammed the pipe down on his for arms, the man screamed in pain dropping the gun. Carly brought the pipe down again on the man, he fell to the ground. Carly moved and closed the door. She looked back at the body, her eyes seeing only another person who hurt her son. Who had almost killed him and still helped turn him against her. There would be no mercy

Carly picked up the gun and placed it into her pocket. Cocked her head to the side, he was still breathing. She would have to do something about that, but not until he knew why he was dieing and how his bitch of a sister would die. Carly looked around the and saw some rope on top of one of the bails of coffee. She put the pipe back where she found it. Looked down at the body, it was about five feet away from where she needed it. Damn. Carly rubbed her child. She looked down and whispered softly to her daughter growing safely inside of her.

And fill that empty space

would you ever come down to me

"Just hold on little one. I will protect you and your bothers. Just hold on to mommy and everything will be as it has to." Carly smiled softy.

Bent down grad the arms of the men and pulled him. When she had him where she wanted him she tied his hands behind his back to the poll of the shelf behind him. Using a sailors knot Jax showed her on the Silent Lady, Carly made sure the men would not escape. Stepped back and admired her handy work. What was it Lorenzo had told her once?

My emotions won't make sense

With a lack of confidence

"Carly, Sonny doesn't know you at all. Morgan either. They don't see how cold you can be if pushed or how your resourcefulness can kill more effectively than their planning. One day, when the time comes you will be a better boss than they both ever could be."

Carly smiled. Wouldn't Lorenzo be proud. Carly looked around the room again. In the back of the warehouse near the forklift where the built had ricochet off to hit Michael, there where jugs of gas on a shelf.

Claudia burned Carly life to hell, how poetic Carly would now do the same to hers. Carly moved towards it. It was funny, all the times Carly had held a gun to someone and never pulled the trigger in fear of the monster she would become. Now, her she was. The painted monster they made her in her own sons eyes. Funny how life works like that.

Carly brought the jag to about two feet before the door and started poring the gas until it lead to the man. She than looked at him once more and for a second she stopped and harden her heart again. No one had stopped before shotting her son. She pored the gas on the man making him spit and cough and wake up.

See I will hide and leave for you

Can you feel me, make me real

" What the... Carly?!" The man looked up at the woman confused. Only to realize he was tied to a wall, his head hurt and he was cover in... Oh, God gas. "What? Carly what are you doing?"

Carly looked at the man. Young though he was he was still a man. Still responsible for his actions. And liable for his lies and pain cause to others. Carly had learn that the hard way early in her life here in Port Chuck. You always pay.

"I only have one question."

"What? Have you lost your mind! Carly what the hell..."

"Did you think you would get away with shotting my son?"

Every pain that hurts, you heal

Our emotion that surrounds you

would you ever come down to me

The man sucked in his breathe. Trying to calm his beating heart.

"I didn't shot Michael, Carly. You know that. Ian Devland did."

"He pulled the trigger yes. But you and your sister planned the hit. So, did you think you would get away with it Johnny?"

Johnny looked at the woman who stood in front of him. She wasn't the woman he had known as Carly Corinthos Jacks. This woman reminded him more of his sister. But colder, dead on the inside. This woman wasn't playing and wouldn't be played. And he knew. This was it. She was going to kill him.

"Michael wasn't supposed to be there, Carly."

Carly nodded her head. She walked calmly over the her purse and picked it up, putting in on her shoulder. Walked back in front of him and pulled out a hankie.

"Nobody wanted to hurt Michael. I promise." Carly looked up sharply at him, her eyes reminding him of Morgans.

"Promises are meaningless." Carly made two knots on the end of the hankie. Johnny looked on confused.

And fill that empty space

would you ever come down to me

"What are you going to do?"

"As a mother the first thing you learn it be prepared. Thats why I started carrying these. Kids are messy... I might have believed you and your sister were sorry about what happened to my son."

"We are!"

"If she hadn't married his father..."

"It was business!"

"Sunk in the see her victim!" Carly's eyes raged in anger. The first emotion Johnny had seen.

"Did you know? That you sister was going to see Michael while he was in the coma she put him in? Did you!!!"

"Not until after he woke up."

Johnny put his head down. Carly nodded and looked up. Emotion was the enemy here.

Fill my life with grace

would you ever come down to me

"And than when he woke up... she insinuated herself in every part of his life."

Johnny looked up at Carly. Not know what to say to get though to her. He watched as she pulled a lighter out of her purse. She smiled oddly while looking at the thing in wonderment.

"I always have one of these. I don't smoke so I don't know why I keep it. But its always there, in my purse."

Carly looked up at Johnny with nothing but cold complacency in her eyes. The embeddable was unchangeable as Carly's mind.

"You sister blow my sons world... my world to hell."

"Carly please don't do this!"

Carly pulled the his gun out of her pocket.

"Carly! Come on! You won't get away with this! Think! Please!"

"I am done thinking. In joy hell."

How long must I wait for you

Pop Pop Pop

Two the the chest, one to the temple. And nothing... no regret, no feeling.

Carly tossed the gun with only his own prints onto his body. She pulled off her gloves and tossed them onto the body also. Used her lighter to light the bottom of the hankie and tossed it also.

In a moment the body was in flames. Raging but unfeeling in death. It was anticlimactic to her somehow. She turned and walked to the door, using her sleeve to let her self out.

Carly walked down the alley at eleven clock at night with no fear. She didn't care if anyone had saw her. That wasn't what matter.

As it was she walked away unsee, invisible as she had felt.

She climbed into her car and drove to her next destination.

AN- it got to long. LOL Song is Pardon Me by Incubus the acoustic version.

Pardon me while I burst...

It couldn't have been more perfect if she had planed it. They were all there. When she walk into the room. Everyone looked at her. She herd Jax breathe in relief. He moved to go to her. Carly toke a step back. Jax stopped looking shocked, confused, hurt.

Sonny raised a eyebrow. Jason looked on confused. Something was off with Carly and it was making his skin craw. Claudia looked amused and annoyed. Michael rolled his eyes.

Carly ignored him all of a moment moved around the to sit in the chair closet the the window.

"Carly, where have you been?" Jax asked.

A decade ago,

I never thought I would be,

at twenty-three, on the verge of

spontaneous combustion. Woe is me.

Michael moved to get up and leave when Carly coldly stated.

"Sit down, Michael."

Michael looked at his mother in shock. She had never spoken to him like that. Yelled yes but he hadn't ever herd that voice. But in his defiance he replayed

"No."

Carly raised a brow at him. She let a smile touch her face before it fell completely.

"Sit. Or I will make you sit."

No one said a thing. No one knew what to say. Michael looked at his mother seething in anger but sat opposite of her anyway. Something in him telling him not to push.

"What the hell! You can't come into..." Claudia voice rang.

Carly didn't let her finish before she started talking. Never taking her eyes off her sons.

"You hate me, why?"

It was a simple question. Maybe thats why it shocked everyone into silence again. Nothing Carly did was ever simple.

But I guess that is comes

with the territory,

an ominous landscape of

never-ending calmity.

"Isn't because you think I gave up on you? Or because you blame me for not protecting you? Maybe its because you think I lied to you?"

"Haven't you!" Michael accused.

"No. But I can see you don't believe me. Tell me Michael do you really want to know what happened to you? The whole truth? No lies?"

Michael looked confused at his mother.

"Carly you shouldn't be getting upset, lets go …."

"Shut up Jax."

"What!"

"Carly, Jax is right. Maybe..."

"I believe I am talking to my son, Jason. Not you. Michael do you want to truth? Its a simple question."

Michael looked around the room everyone seemed....different. They were hiding something but could he really trust his mother. She left him.

"I should worn you. You wont like the truth. It's painful and ugly but truth almost always is."

Michael looked back at his to clam mother. Yes, he wanted the truth but something in his mothers demeanor made him think twice. He looked into his mothers eyes again.

I need you to hear,

I need you to see

that I have had all I can take and

exploding seems like a imminent possibility to me.

"Yes, I want the truth."

"Carly, what are you doing?"

"What are you trying to hurt Michael more?"

Carly looked up at Claudia unfeeling...

"More than what, Claudia? More than you?"

Claudia looked uncertain at that. Carly turned her graze to Sonny.

So pardon me while I burst into flames.

I've had enough of the world

and its people's mindless games.

"As to what I am doing... I am tell MY son the truth that all of you are lying to his face about."

Everyone was looking at each other, not sure what to do. They were all trying to protect Michael and Carly... What truths did she think she knew. Sonny stepped forward.

"Carly you need to stop this, now..."

"No."

Everyone looked to Michael. While Michael and Carly never looked away from each other.

"What is the truth Mother."

Michael asked in a cold voice.

Carly raise a brow at him and coked a shrewd smile. Something she had seen Lorenzo do before he moved him queen to check mate.

"I find it funny that you hate me so much. And yet you like Claudia. The woman the set this all in motion."

Michael looked back at his friend who now looked shocked, sick, scared and was still shaking her head in denile. He looked back at his mother.

"It's true Michael. Your very own step mother, along with her bother, set up the hit that put you in that coma a year ago. And your father knew about it, Jason knew about it, Jax, Katie Howard, Johnny... and no one said a word. Me? I just found out a few hours ago. How is that for truth my son?"

So pardon me while I burn

and rise above the flame

Pardon me, Pardon me

I'll never be the same!

Everyone stiled. No one breathed in fear of what was relished into the world. The night terror let into the day. Michael looked around the room hoping to find one person who didn't have shame on them... he looked in vane. He shock his head to clear it. In the back around he could hear Claudia gasping for air and crying whispered denies. He looked back at his mother unmoving. The feeling of true betrayal crawling at his soul.

Carly watch her son digest the truth feed to him. She really didn't want to hurt him, but he had chose this nest of vipers of his own will. In the pretest of lies, yes. If he chose to stay it was his choice but he would do it without the rose colored glass lies being feed to him. He would only eat truth no matter how dry. It would save him in the long run. Carly waiting until Michael looked back at her.

The pain in his eyes almost made her stop this until he nodded telling her to keep going.

"Claudia and Johnny hired Jerry Jax and Ian Devland for the hit on your father. The hit went wrong and you were hit instead. I got the call and as it happens Claudia was standing right there listen to every word. But before that what I think you should know is this, when Kate toke you to Sonny that night. I didn't know about it. No one told me what was going on. No one told me Sonny was going to take you to a warehouse with no guards. I would not have allowed that."

"There were always guards Mom."

Michael countered trying to find a lie. Carly looked at Sonny. Sonny stepped forward.

"I was trying to show you a better life, Michael... A life without fear."

Michael looked at his father at a loss. Even Michael had always known not to go anywhere without guards. Michael shock his head again and looked back at his mother as he stated a fact of his own.

"I wasn't afraid."

Not two days ago,

I was having a look

in a book

and I saw a picture of a guy

fried up above his knee.

He nodded to Carly again to keep the story going. The truth coming.

"I wanted to go get you. Jason, thought it would start a fight between Sonny and I and asked that I didn't. I knew you didn't like it when Sonny and I fought so I didn't. Again you should know Jason and I didn't know you didn't have guards. We would have come got you."

Michael nodded

"Devland than went to Kate, and ask for money... she gave it to him. She probably thought she was protecting Sonny, it really doesn't matter. Fact is she help the man who shot you. Again Sonny, Jason and Jax knew and did nothing."

"Carly thats not fair." Jason said

"Stop this! Carly you are hurting him." Sonny raged.

"It wouldn't have changed a thing. You know that." Jax stated.

Michael remind still, in their denial was the truth. Every word his mother had spoken was truth.

I said, "I can relate,"

cause lately I've been thinking of combustication

as a welcome vacation from

the burdens of the planet Earth.

"The truth is rarely fair, Jason. Michael wants the truth Sonny, and I wont lie to his face just because you do. As for changed... Jax we could have got to Devland sooner if someone said something! And none of this would be happening now. That is the truth! These are the facts!"

"Oh, when have you ever been into the truth? Hun, Carly, when?!" Sonny screamed.

Carly only looked at her son.

"I have never lied to my son. Never."

Claudia could still be heard in the back around consumed with her own fear.

"Jason than chase down Devland and shot him. And than nothing. I don't know when Sonny found out the truth or Jason. I do know Jax found out six months ago because Jerry sent him a DVD and confessed the truth. By than Sonny had already married Claudia. By than Claudia had already burned all our lives to hell."

At that Carly stop and looked at Claudia making sure the catch the womans eye.

"Funny how one choice and burn people to hell, isn't it?"

Like gravity, hypocrisy,

and the perils of being in 3-D

but thinking so much differently.

Claudia looked confused and anger but still historical. Carly looked back at her son. His head was in his hands, he looked like Jason. Everyone also thought he was more like Sonny, but the truth was he had Jason in him. For that Carly was thankful. Carly didn't know if she should keep going or not so she let Michael chose.

"Had enough?"

Michael looked up at his mother. He wasn't sure where is mother had went. Maybe he had push her away but she had left him first. Did he want more? Could he take it? Did he really have a choice? He need to know what else in his life was a lie.

Pardon me while I burst into flames.

I've had enough of the world

and its people's mindless games.

"Finish."

Once again Mother and son locked eyes and kicked out the world. Never seeing those around them. Not seeing Jason looking out the window praying for... everything. For this to be over. For Michael to for give him. For Carly not to hate him. Even praying that all this wasn't really as simple as it sounded... but he knew in fact it was. They all made choices that brought them here.

Sonny was at the bar. Wanted to yell and scream that it wasn't true but couldn't find the voice in his shame.

Jax stood off to the side wondering how to save his marriage and if not how to keep his daughter now growing in the wife he really did love.

"At the hospital, it was horrible. You were rushed to sugary and it was over the doctors said you were in a permanent coma. I found out that Sonny had seen the shot coming and push Kate out of the way. I was told later that it wouldn't have matter if he had tried to save you instead. I guess will never know."

"Carly, damn it!"

"Complete truth, Sonny. Even if it hurts."

So, Pardon me while I burn

and rise above the flame.

Carly never looked away from her sons pained eyes.

"I wanted to take you home are care for you myself."

"Why didn't you?"

Michael's voice cracked. And for the first time Carly's eyes softened.

"I didn't at first. Despite Sonny saying he would sue for custody of you and Morgan. Everyone was pushing me to put you in a hospital. One person, no matter who much they want to, can win a war against for many people. I tried to explain to Morgan, but he was just to young. He tried to wake you up. He was so confused and scared. I didn't want you to leave, I just really didn't know what else to do."

Michael nodded, thinking about his little brother who had grown so much.

Pardon me, pardon me...

I'll never be the same!

"After that I tried to get Sonny to give up his rights to Morgan. I didn't want what happened to you to happened to him. Sonny wouldn't do it. So, I packed Morgan's and my bags... and yours. I was going to run with Morgan and come back for you when we were set up. To protect us all. But Jason got Sonny to sign his rights away. By agreeing to take over th business so Sonny could try and live a normal life."

Michael looked at the man he thought of as his father in disgusted.

"Jason toke over and we stayed. I would come to see you three or four times a week, aways. I would take to you, read to you, even sing which you should be thankful you missed."

Michael smiled a bit at that.

"Jason would come and read to you to. I don't know if Sonny came. All I know is his name wasn't on the sign in sheet for your room."

Michael's smiled left.

Never be the same, yeah...

Pardon me, while I burst into flames...

Pardon me, pardon me, pardon me.

"Sonny tried to marry Kate, she was shot. And I was … in limbo."

"Limbo?"

"Yea, my son was lost to me. But I couldn't let him go. It was so hard. Harder than words can explain. Everything was hard. Moving, breathing, getting out of bed. And I was mad at the world."

"What changed?"

"Nothing really. I was talking to Jason because I didn't know what else to do. And he told me to give Morgan what I didn't give you. That you would want him happy. To focus on life. So I tried. I fixed my marriage, I ran my business and I tried to find ways to bring you home. On the anniversary of the shotting I went to the warehouse and lost it. Jason was there and I asked him to find who shot you. I don't know if he knew than."

"I didn't. Not yet."

"I found a surgeon who said she could help you. The changes were low but your time was running out. About that same time I found out I was pregnant."

Michael looked away hurt.

So pardon me while I burst into flames.

I've had enough of the world and its peoples mindless games.

"This child was never to replace you Michael. It never could. I thought it would be wonderful when you woke up to have a sister to protect. You always wanted a sister and your such a great big brother. I never could or would want to replace you."

Michael looked back up at Carly and for the first time felt some hope.

"I love you. No matter what. I have never lied to you. I have always fought to keep you with me at any cost. I have wont ever leave you. Or forget you, you are in everything I do."

"Why weren't you there when I woke up."

Carly nodded and glared at Jax.

So pardon me while I burn

and rise above the flame.

"The doctors once again told everyone that you would wake up. I didn't want to leave you."

"But you did."

"Yes, I did. Even I have to eat and show and sleep Michael. And your bother was worried about you too."

Michael looked away knowing his mother was right.

Pardon me, pardon me...

I'll never be the same!

"Sonny had told me we would keep fighting but that you weren't going to wake up. I told him you were wrong. Jax kept telling me you wouldn't wake up, I told him he was wrong."

Michael looked up again.

"Jason?"

"You and I both know Jason deals in facts. He said he would see you later and kissed my head"

Michael smirked and nodded.

"When you woke up my dreams came true. And the rest you know. But here are the facts Michael. Jason, Sonny and Jax knew Claudia and Johnny set the hit that got you shot and did nothing. Sonny married the woman who did this and let you live in house with her. Sonny ,Jason and Jax knew Kate help Devland and did nothing. They are the ones who wanted to put you in a home, not me. They are the one's who at one time or anther said you would never wake up. Not me. There are your facts."

With that Carly sat back.

Never be the same, yeah!

Chapter song is Protect Me from Placebo

Michael toke a deep breathe. Looked around the room at these people. And for a moment there was no air in the room. There was no comfort, not in the eyes of his dad. Not in his step father, who seemed in his own world. Not in the woman who completely seemed to be losing it.

It's the disease of the age

It's the disease that we crave

He looked at Jason and there was something, he couldn't place it. Michael looked back at his mother and found that loving graze that seemed missing though this whole thing. Maybe it was there this whole time and he just couldn't find it. Maybe he didn't want to find it before.

Alone at the end of the race

We catch the last bus home

Michael toke a deep breathe and toke a moment to clear his head. When he opened his eyes they landed on Jason's deep blue ones.

"Why?"

Jason looked confused for a moment and than toke a step forward. Making the decisions to answer all the why's he could think of.

"Why did I stop you mom from getting you? I didn't want you parents to fight and I didn't know you didn't have guards. Why didn't I tell your mom about Kate? Because I didn't want you mom to kill her and to jail. Why didn't I do it myself? It wasn't my place. You dad loved her and it needed to his choice . Should I have? I don't know. Why didn't I tell you mother about Jerry and Claudia? Because by the time I was sure she was pageant and stress could kill her. That's not a risk I was will to take. Why haven't I killed Jerry? I haven't found him. Why haven't I kill Claudia? She is pageant and the kid is innocent. Just like you were. I don't want to be the monster she is. "

Corporate America wakes

Coffee republic in case

We open the latch on the gate

Of the hole that we call our home

Michael nodded they where all very Jason answers. And for the most part right.

"Would you have told mom the truth later or me? Or would you have kept lying letting me live here?"

Jason looked at Michael and thought about the answer.

"I don't know Michael. No matter what it would have had to wait until you mom gave birth and Claudia's kid was born. I can't think that far ahead. Too much can happened in that time to tell."

Carly rolled her eyes and Michael nodded again and pinch the brig of his nose.

Protect me from what I want...

Protect me protect me.

Michael got up and looked around the room. Somehow at a complete loss and yet a part, a big part, of him was found. The pain hadn't set in yet. But it would. Michael turned to Jax. Looking the man in the eyes.

"You brother held my mom at gun point. And she let it go because she loves you. I let it go because she loves you and I know what it means to be a brother. It wasn't my place to judge."

Jax looked at the child in shock but nodded his head in understanding.

"It seems you knew the facts before my mom was pregnant. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you try to protect me or my brother for that matter? Why did you lie to my mother? How could you lie to me? Did I even factor into this?"

Maybe were victims of fate

Remember when wed celebrate

wed drink and get high until late

and now were all alone.

In that moment Jax didn't see a child but a young man. Demanding explanation for his stolen time.

"With Kate I got why she did it. She didn't want more bullets and bodies. So, I just let it go. I love you and I love your mother and the child we are having. When I found out that Jerry helped with this, that he had any part... I was done with him. Yes, I knew before your mom was pregnant but the simple truth is I was scared. If I hadn't helped my brother before he wouldn't be free to have hurt you. I knew your mother would see that. I couldn't lose her."

"So, I was expendable?"

"What! No! Michael... that is not what I am saying. Me, telling the truth it wouldn't change what happened to you. It would only do damage, it wouldn't fix anything. I was trying to save my marriage. Can't you understand?"

"No. I can't."

Everyone looked to Carly.

"Carly, I..."

"It doesn't even matter why. It really doesn't. We promised no lies and that very night... you could have saved us than... but you didn't. And so we're done."

Jax looked … completely lost.

Wedding bells aint gonna chime

with both of us guilty of crime

"I trusted you, Jax. Again I trusted you. To stay and protect me and more so my boys. And you let them be in danger with your lies. I won't trust you again."

"Carly we have a daughter on the way."

"Yes, I do."

"Carly...."

"Tonight isn't about us. Its about Michael and the crimes against him not me. That will come later."

And both of us sentenced to time

And now were all alone.

Everyone was surprised my Carly's clam. By the lack of emotion... It's what made this all real... too real, so real you could touch all the pain in the room. But it was harder, deeper as Michael turned to Sonny.

Sonny didn't look up until the phone rang. His eyes caught Michael's. Everyone ignored the phone.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Michael in that moment hated Sonny. Hated the man for everything he had ever done and never paid for. It was the first time he really saw Sonny Corinthos and the first time he wanted to have any other name than this mans. As Michael watch the man fidget, he made the choice to get all his answers now. Not later, because later... he would never be his son again. If he ever really was.

"Why everything... but mostly why didn't you protect me? Why aren't you protecting me and MORGAN?! Why didn't you protect mom from Ric? Why Sam? Why Emily? Why was Kate more important to you than me? Why marry the woman who stole my life from me? Why dad WHY?"

Protect me from what I want...

Protect me protect me.

Michael felt the wetness hit his hands and only than realized the water was tries from his eyes. Everyone seemed to stand still. Even Claudia stopped her incisive bubbling in that moment. Michael looked at Sonny and realized while it hurt.... it wasn't the same pain as when he thought his mother had left him.

Sonny watched the boy he thought of as his son, he didn't know how to enplane, he didn't know if he should have too.

"Your looking for easy answers and there aren't any."

Protect me from what I want...

Protect me protect me.

"Nothing... thats what your going to give me? Nothing."

"You know that I married Claudia for business reasons. I didn't find out until later that.... that..."

"She shot your son! And than it was too late, right dad! She was having your kid. So, hey you forgot about me."

"I didn't forget. And I didn't protect Kate over you. I saw the gun and reacted. That it."

"You reacted... and protected Kate not me... your son. Wow, okay."

"Its not that simple, Michael."

"Why aren't you protect me and Morgan now... you have to woman who shot me living with us...."

"Your safe here! Nothing has happened! You and your bother are SAFE!"

Protect me from what I want...

Protect me protect me.

"Thats what you call safe. Okay fine whatever. Ric? Sam? Emily?"

"I don't have too...."

"Yes, you do. You do. Ric kidnapped my mother... your wife! And Morgan for months. And you did nothing! He is still out there!"

"He is my bother!"

"He was a stranger! A enemy! A danger to your family! We finally get mom back and she is different and what to you do... You yell at her and you kick us out of the house! You shot her and put her in a coma!"

"Its not that simple Michael."

"She gets out of the coma... a coma you put her in... and you yell at he and kick her out and than you bring SAM into out lives!!"

"I thought you liked Sam, Michael."

"I never liked Sam. Mom gave me ice cream when I was nice to her."

"Michael, shh."

Carly whispered. Braking a bit of the tension in the room. Jason, Jax, Michael, even Sonny smiled a bit at that. Michael shock if off and looked back

"And Emily?"

"That's none of you business Michael."

"Maybe but I do one thing for sure. You hurt everyone you claimed to love. And you didn't even seen to care."

"Michael..."

The doors bust opened and Mac walks in with Lucky and another cop. Lucky smiles at Michael and goes to Carly and gives her a hug. And whispers in her ear.

"I don't want to know, but if you did anything go talk to dad."

"Spencer!" Mac barks.

Lucky pulls away and walks back.

"What hell are you doing in my house, Mac."

"There was a murder tonight."

"And you are here because..." Carly asked even knowing the answer.

"Because a man was burned alive in your warehouse Corinthos."

Protect me from what I want...

Protect me protect me.

Jason and Sonny looked at each other confused. Michael felt sick and moved closer to his mother.

"How long have all have you been here?"

Everyone looked around not speaking. Carly rolled her eyes they always made it harder on them selfs.

"I was the last to show up and I got here two or three hours ago."

"Carly, shut up!" Jason said. Carly looked at him.

"What! I know I didn't burn anyone alive. Five months pregnant!"

Jason looked at Carly noting how she didn't say she didn't kill anyone. Lucky didn't looked at her... he didn't want to know. Jax was looking at her... well the baby to come anyway. Sonny and Claudia rolled there eyes. Mac nodded looking at her. Carly was a lot of things but she had never killed anyone.

"Who long was everyone else here for before Carly show up?"

"About a hour, Mac" Jax replied.

Jason ran his hand over his face. Sonny rolled his eyes. Candy boy. Sonny looked at Mac.

"Do you know who it was, Mac?"

Mac nodded looked at Claudia and back to Sonny.

"I.D. Found on the body at the scene conformers the body was Johnny Zacharia."

Everyone was looking at Claudia except Jason who was looking at Carly's lack of shock. Claudia scream and passed out.

* * *

At GH same day two hours later.


End file.
